


I Can't Make You Stay

by PeterB_OwnsMyHeart (Aya_Chi007)



Series: Carry Me Home [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/PeterB_OwnsMyHeart
Summary: Wade hasn't been to the apartment in a while...
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Carry Me Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578697
Kudos: 46





	I Can't Make You Stay

Peter hasn’t seen Wade in a week. That wouldn’t usually bother him. Wade’s unpredictable on his best days, but this is different. His foot taps nervously as he glances at the door. This is too much. He tugs on his suit, making sure to pull down his mask. If Wade won’t show up here, he’ll go looking for him.

_ “What are we?” _

_ The question caught Peter off guard. Of course it did. He tears his eyes away from the documentary on the TV to see Wade looking at him seriously.  _

_ In the past months since Peter learned MJ had moved on, Wade had become an almost permanent fixture in the apartment. It was more common for him to be there than not. His presence had become more comforting than annoying. _

_ “We’re friends,” Peter says, trying to ignore how odd it feels to say that while wearing Wade’s Wham! t-shirt. It’s better than saying the obvious alternative of fuck buddies. “Right?” _

_ Wade nods as he looks away. “Yeah, friends… bros.” He gives an unconvincing smile as he pushes off the couch. “I’m going to see if there’s any work available.” _

_ “No killing!” Peter calls after him, trying to ignore the empty feeling in his chest as Wade walks out the door. _

__ Peter curses under his breath. It’s well past midnight and no sign of Wade Wilson. Shaking his head, he turns to swing back to his apartment. He keeps his eyes sharp on his way back, but there’s still nothing.

He’s hopeful when he walks into the flat, but it’s still empty, just like the feeling in his chest.


End file.
